The Crusade That is Happening There (Episode)
Summary It all begins with a mysterious girl that contains to be an artist, talking with someone, while then later something appeared telling that there's a game that crushed many of gamers instead that gamers crushed that game. The mysterious female appeared again and Keima's voice were been heared. Keima were been heading out to school, Elsea were then been greeting Keima. Keima's mother were then been warning Keima that he must not going to eat and play games at the same time. Elsea and Keima are then heading to school. Mari then ask Elsea to take care for Keima, Elsea promise that to Mari and then heads to schoo. After seeing that Keima alsomost were been hit by a bicycle, Elsea then warns him that he must going to be carefull or elso he will be hit by a car. Elsea were then still watching to Keima, Chihiro were been wondering why Elsea is all fired up. Then then the lesson hase been started, Kodama were been giving english and were been mad after that he sees Keima paying not attebtion to his lesson. Then next Nikaido is giving lesson to Keima's class and sees that Keima were been playing his games instead of paying attention to Nikaido's lesson. Nikaido were then slapping Keima and the next lessons and teachers were slapping keima and throwing a book to him. Keima were been crying bicause he cannot finish the game wich makes Elsea verry worried and ask him if everything is OK. Keima then ask Elsea if she conciders him as her god and saying that he's powerless. Elsea were then been asking what's wrong with him, Keima then shows his PFP and tells him that the rumors were been right about it that she cannot be conquired, while then that Elsea sees that the rumours goes all about a game. Keima were then having a strange thinking about that he's wrestling with his PFP. Then Keima explains that he fights with the game heroine Sora Asuka, Elsea sees that the main heroine in the game is a artist and Keima were been demonstarting it much further. Keima were been showing to Elsea what he means, Sora were been saying "Will you look at my picture?", Elsea were been telling Keima that he must defintaly go for yes, but it will start again what she asked for and then Keima were been clicking on "No" but it goes over again and then it goes on. Elsea says something stupid and Keima were been telling that there's a bug in the game that causes the loop. Keima were been explaining to Elsea what a bug is and what a bug can do. Elsea understand it, Keima were then been telling Elsea that there were hints in the game that it should be happening, Keima were been recalling the commercial what he hase been seen and what he could get if he buyd the game. Keima were then snapped about that the publishers were too busy creating the commercial instead to debugging the game, but he was so stupid to buy the game at the first day when it were been release and hase also the first copy. While then the game shows the voices of peoples who were been defeated by the game and so tough Keima that he's the one that could beat the game, but he can do nothing against a bug. Elsea tries to cheer him up by saying that it is not his fault. Keima were been standing up in a demolish position. Keima were been stated that he can defeat the bug and takes Elsea away. They were been collecting at the rooftop of the school. Keima were been saying to Elsea that she must going to write everything what Keima is doing on a paper to beat the bug. Keima were then saying that there's a way to defeat the loop to make a path of choices, while then that Keima is going to start up his PFP the game won't start, Keima then tells that the two out of three the game won't start and became verry mad. The game hase started and Keima is playing the game to beat Sora. After playing trough the game, it were become verry harsh and hard for them and Elsea must going to write them all and mostly when Sora comes with lists of foods that are compare that of message list. Elsea don't wan't to go trough all of it, but it must to defeat the loop.